Suds
by sevenateninetoo
Summary: "I went over to Tegan's house the other day, and she was washing her car and then we just, we just took all our clothes off and rolled around in the suds." Tegan and Sara. Quincest.


**Inspired by Sara's quote: "For example, one time, not even for a music video, I went over to Tegan's house the other day, and she was washing her car and then we just, we just took all our clothes off and rolled around in the suds."**

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

I look around the neighbourhood, enjoying the Sun on my face. I reach her house and my bike makes a rather loud noise when I hit the brakes. I get off the bike and open the high wooden fence to her garden. As I wheel my bike next to me in,  
I see water flowing all around the gray pavement and look up.  
Tegan is pointing the hose towards LB's car. She's wearing a black Pink Floyd t-shirt and jean shorts, like me. Music is playing quite loudly so she doesn't notice me at first. I support my bike against the fence and walk towards her.  
"Tegan!" I shout and smile as she jumps. She giggles and turns the spray of water off.  
"Sara!" She runs to me and pulls me into a hug. "What are you doing here?" I feel how hot her back is as I hug her back tightly.  
"Whoa, Tegan, you're burning up," I pull away and cup her warm cheeks. "Are you okay?" She giggles and nods.  
"I feel great, it's so good to see you," She brings her face closer to mine and gives me a cute eskimo kiss. "What's up?"  
The heat must be making her crazy, she has never been so affectionate with me. Since we were teenagers, I kept pushing her away because I wanted to be close with her in a way that was not appropriate for sisters. She thought I just disliked her and stopped touching me altogether. I felt bad about being mean to her, but I couldn't risk losing her and our music career we have worked so hard for.  
"Well, since I had time and the city seems nice today, I brought you new demos instead of just sending you the files." I say,  
admiring her smiling face in the sunlight. "Cool, thanks," She bends down to pick up two different loofahs, one of them soft and the other one for scraping. "Wanna help me wash the car?" She asks and hands me the harder loofah. I nod and start scrubbing the tar stains on the doors.  
"So, where's LB?" I ask Tegan, looking back up at her. "Away for a week, working," She says and pulls off her dark shirt, revealing a simple black bikini top underneath. Her skin is covered with a light sheen of sweat and I can't tear my eyes away from her glistening chest. She pulls off the rubber band that held her hair in a messy ponytail and moves her head sensually from right to left. Her hair moves around and her breasts bounce. "It's so fucking hot." She moans, her eyes closed and slides down her shorts. I stop breathing as I look at her mound, covered only by thin black fabric. "M-maybe you should take a cold shower?" I ask before I can stop myself and she smirks, opening her eyes.  
"Good idea, little sister." My eyes go wide as she picks up the hose and lets water run down her perfect, half naked body.  
She points the spray to the car again and laughs at my staring.  
"Well, back to work!" She says, turns off water and pours car shampoo on a sponge. She starts rubbing the car, making it foamy. As she's washing the windows on the other side of the car, I see her breasts push flat against the glass. The sight and her whole being makes me so wet that I can't contain myself. I drop the loofah into a bucked of water and take off my shirt. Thank Lord I chose to wear a nice push up bra today.  
"Jesus, Sara!" Tegan says and walks to the other side of the car. "I'm going to have to keep my perverted neighbours away from you now!" She winks at me and turns around to wash the passenger door. "From me?" I laugh and look at her gorgeous bum as she bends down. "Look at yourself!" She walks to the hood of the car and starts washing, bending over it. "What do you mean?" She asks, pushes her ass out and sways her hips to the music. I can't tell if it's on purpose or if she's really too modest to see it.  
I rest my lower back against the hood and look at her. She looks back into my eyes and bites her lip, her labret sticking out.  
"I'm just thinking," I say, looking for right words. "That I'm sorry for pushing you away all these years. I was missing out."  
Tegan drops the sponge, walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.  
"Then why did you do it?" She asks, her eyes burning into my soul. "I love you so much Sara, why won't you accept it?" Her soft, wet breasts press against mine and she drags her hands down to my hips.  
Maybe the heat is making me even more insane than her. I can't believe I finally said it. I cracked. I hit the breaking point.  
All it took to get the guts was to see what I'm missing while taking care of the property that belongs to a woman who gets what should belong to me.  
"Lindsey's so fucking lucky." I say and rest my hands on her chest, just above her breasts.  
She shrugs and grins. "Fuck Lindsey." She whispers and places her soft lips on mine hungrily. I grasp her hair gently and she deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue in to meet with mine. "Fuck me instead." I moan in her mouth and she groans, her hands working quickly on the zipper of my jeans. She slides them down and off and pulls me by my hips so my underwear clad bottom is resting against the hood of the car.  
"I'd love to." Tegan whispers in my ear, her voice sexy. She kisses and nibbles on my sweaty neck, leaving hickeys behind.  
She ushers me to my back on the hood and climbs on top of me. Her hand slips on the wet and soapy surface and she falls on me.  
We both laugh and I help her up. She captures my lips again and I feel her smile into the kiss. We start rolling around messily in the suds while running our hands over each other's soft and smooth curves. If I had know that me admitting my feelings for her would end up like this, I would have done that so much sooner. Suddenly, she gets off the car and grabs the hose, laughing.  
"Tegan, what are you doing?!" I shout and cover my face with my hands in fear.  
She shrugs and points the spray of water in my direction. "This is for pushing me away all those years!" The water soaks my underwear and I try not to slide off the hood. "You fucking bitch!" I shout even though I'm not really angry. The water cools my skin and prevents me from fainting from the heat. She showers herself again, then stops the flood and places the hose back down. "But I'm your bitch." She says sweetly as she climbs on top of me again and pulls me into a kiss. We remove each other's soaked underwear while trying not to fall off. Tegan massages my slippery breasts and bites my nipples slightly.  
She gives me one last kiss before sliding down the hood and spreading my legs open. She bends over it, resting her upper body on the car. "You smell so good." She says before kissing all over my inner thighs. "Tegan, come on, please..." I moan and she gives me what I want, licking up and down my wet slit. I grasp her hair with one hand and hold onto the junction between the windscreen and the hood with the other one. She pulls my clit between her warm lips and I almost scream. I can't even imagine what her neighbours would think if they saw me on top of the slippery car,  
my legs spread wide, wet sex visible and my naked twin sister licking me like there's no tomorrow.  
"In." I beg and she complies, pushing into me with two of her long fingers. My back arches off the hood and I press my hips against her face. Her tongue works in tight circles on my clit and her other hand pulls my left leg to rest over her shoulder. I throw my head back, closing my eyes in pleasure.  
I was afraid it might feel awkward because she's still my sister but now all my doubts are gone. Her kisses feel natural and her fingers fit perfectly inside me, filling the void. We're meant for each other.  
"Faster, Tee." I sigh and she starts pounding into me with now three of her fingers. She sucks my clit between her lips and moves the tip of her tongue over it rapidly. Her fingers pump and curl and I scream her name loudly.  
Tegan climbs up my body and kisses me. I taste myself on her lips and try to slip my tongue into her mouth but she pulls away.  
"Do you want to get caught naked while your twin is fucking you sensless?" She asks, breathing heavily next to my ear.  
I can only whimper as her digits rub over my G-spot and she bites down on my earlobe.  
"I'm close!" I moan and she brings her thumb up to rub my clit. My walls start clenching around her fingers and my legs wrap around her hips, keeping her close to my body. "Come for me." She commands, thrusting harder than ever before. I feel my entrance stretching to get all of her inside of me.  
The warmth erupts in my lower stomach and I come hard all over her digits, screaming and squirming.  
Tegan collapses on me and we both are panting heavily. I stroke her hair and pull her up to rest completely on top of me.  
She places wet kisses on the heated skin on my breasts and keeps rubbing my walls slowly."I love you." I whisper and kiss the top of her head. She looks at me smiles from ear to ear.  
"I love you, too," She says and pecks me on the lips. "Wanna spend the night and fuck on LB's bed, too?"  
I nod and kiss her passionately. It's going to be a good night.


End file.
